iWont Desert You
by musicfreak291
Summary: When Sam gets a terminal disease, everyone abandons her. Everyone except one.
1. Prologue

**iWon't Desert You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I would just like to say that this is my first time writing and my English is not exactly excellent, so please excuse some errors in my writing. Thoughts are in italics.**

* * *

**Prologue **

"Yeah I'm on my way. Can't a girl stop to get a snack first?" Sam said, cellphone in one hand and a bowl of fruits in the other.

"Not when iCarly starts in FIVE minutes!" Carly shouted back, frustrated at the fact that Sam was once again late for iCarly.

"Dude chillax, I'm coming up the elevator right now." Sam rebutted, hanging up the phone and putting a piece of fruit in her mouth. "_Oh man, I hate this stuff. I want ham." _Sam thought as she reluctantly placed another pieceof fruit into her mouth.

The elevator reached the loft and the door open with a ding sound. Sam walked out and noticed Carly pacing up and down the room, Freddie, fidgeting with his tech equipments.

"What up my peeps." Sam boomed, causing carly to shoot her a glare.

"Don't you what up me," carly growled. She closed her eyes and seemingly calm down. "Sam, next time you want a snack,….. GET IT AFTER THE SHOW!" Carly shouted. So much for calmed down I guess.

"Guys were on in five, four, three, two." Freddie said, starting to get annoyed with Carly's continuous complaining.

"Hey people of earth, I'm Carly," Carly said, her frown instantly replaced by a wide smile.

"I'm Sam, and this is iCarly." Sam continued before placing another piece of fruit into her mouth.

"Sam, put that away." Carly whispered

"Opps, Sorry." Sam said and threw the bowl at Freddie's head.

"Oww, what was that for?" Freddie remarked, rubbing thye area where the bowl connected with his head.

"Suck it up Fredward." Sam retaliated and continued with the show

* * *

"And were clear." Freddie stated, putting his camcorder onto the tech cart. His head was still throbbing from the bowl that Sam threw at him

"Awww, does someone's head have a booboo from a small plastic bowl." Sam said in a baby voice which made Carly laugh.

"Haha, very funny." Freddie said, each word smothered with sarcasm.

"Yeah I am one heck of a comedian." Sam smirked, dropping herself into the nearest beanbag.

"Why were you eating fruits anyway, I don't think I have ever saw eating anything other than meat." Freddie asked.

"Ahhh, it's my mom, she says we should start eating healthy and blah blah blah. Have you guys ever tasted them, their so …..not meat." Sam said as a look of disgust crossed her face.

"Hey your mom is right, their good for you." Carly said.

" Whatevs. Anyway, great show today." Sam said getting up and walking towards carly.

"Yeah the only bad thing is that I needed the bathroom the whole time, and with that, excuse me." Carly said running out the door towards the bathroom.

"Wait, don't leave…." Before Sam could finish her sentence, Carly was already gone. She hated being alone with Freddie nowadays. She always started to daydream whenever she was around him. She turned towards Freddie who was on his laptop sitting in a beanbag. She could not help but watch him. "_Aw, you look so cute when you're engrossed in your tech equipment. Wait, did I just say that?" _she gave herself a mental slap. She walked towards him and dropped herself in the beanbag next to him.

"What are you doing dork." Sam asked

"Nothing much, just calibrating……" Sam did not hear the rest as she soon found herself staring at him, lost in his eyes."

"Sam? Sam!" Freddie was waving his hand in front of her face. He wondered why she always seemed to drift whenever she was around him. "_Maybe she likes me. WHAT! Come on Freddie, get it in that head of yours, it's impossible that she could share the same feeling you have of her. If only I could tell her, but knowing Sam, she would probably rearrange my face if I ever said that to her." _Freddie's crush on Carly was actually fading but he now had another distraction.

Carly soon walked in and both quickly snapped out of their trance and acted like nothing happened.

"Hey guys, Spencer asked if you guys want to stay for dinner. He made his spaghetti tacos." Carly asked.

"I don't know if my mom would allow….." before Freddie could finish he was interrupted.

"Sure, my mom never cooks me dinner, and here is the only place I can eat a nice home cook meal. Anyway I can't stand the healthy food she's preparing." Sam said almost completely ignoring Freddie.

"Ok, so Freddie I understand if your mom…" Carly responded

"No!" Freddie screamed.

Carly raised an eyebrow. She was sure he was going to say his mom wanted him home or something.

"I mean um….. I would love to stay for dinner." It was not actually because he wanted to stay but because he wanted to spend more time with Sam, even if Carly was there.

"Okay." Carly said with a confused tone. She did not really understand why Freddie responded like that but soon forgot about it.

Sam and Freddie both followed Carly out the studio and went downstairs. They walked into the kitchen to see Spencer at the stove scooping spaghetti into tacos.

Sam grabbed her plate and sat down at the table. "Hey dweeb, get me a glass of water will ya." Sam exclaimed, waiting for a comeback from Freddie.

"Sure, but can not call me a dweeb, dork is bad enough." Freddie sighed.

"Just stating a fact." Sam said shoving food into her mouth.

"Ok will you two ever stop fighting." Carly asked taking a seat next to Sam.

"I don't think that is possible." Both Freddie and sam said in unison. Sam looked down and did not realised that she blushed.

"Are you blushing, Sam?" Freddie stated, happy that he gave her that reaction and sat across her.

"No, it's the food. It's so good." Sam exclaimed forcing more food into her already full mouth. Freddie simply laughed at the sight and sam blushed once again.

* * *

"Okay I think I should be going home now. I don't want my mom to call the police and look for me………again." Freddie said as he walked to the door.

"Yeah I think I should be going too." Sam said almost instantly.

"I thought you were sleeping over, or did I dream you said that?" carly said. She could remember that sam asked her that day if she could sleep over.

"Did I? You must be dreaming. Bye" sam rushed out behind Freddie.

"So see you tomorrow dork." Sam said while pushing him and making him slam into his door, then running down the stairs.

Freddie gave a sigh and walked into his house only to hear a loud scream.

"Freddie, where have you been. You were supposed to get a tick bath tonight. I almost called the police."

"Mom, I don't have ticks!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay this first chapter may seem a little pointless but you will see later on how this chapter is significant. **

**As this is my first time writing, I would appreciate if there were any areas where you felt that were not very good, please feel free to give constructive criticism. Of course please review the story as well. Next chap will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 1 Bad Day

**iWon't Desert You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Ok so this is the next chap of iWont Desert You. It takes place a year after the previous chapter. Thoughts are in italics. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Bad Day**

Sam walked into school, head throbbing from the massive headache she had. She walked over to Carly's locker to see her best friend rummaging through her locker.

"Hey Carls, what are you looking for." Even talking made her headache worse. "_I should have just stayed home today. This headache is killing me."_

"Oh nothing, I just know I left a muffin in my locker yesterday but I can't seem to find it." Carl said, head still buried in the locker.

Sams eyes widened. She had taken the muffin the previous day when carly was not looking. "I would not know anything about that." Sam claimed trying to hide the guilt in her voice.

"You ate it didn't you." Sam smiled and gave the I was hungry look. Carly simply shook her head and closed the locker. Soon Freddie appeared carrying a wire in his hand

"Hey Freddie, what's that wire for." Carly asked, not actually caring what it was for.

"Just something for my laptop. It makes…."

"Opps don't care." Sam interrupted. Usually she would not mind hearing Freddie's voice but today, every word anyone said was a jolt to the brain, sending pain coursing through her head.

"Are you okay Sam." Freddie asked, concerned about Sam. In the year that past, Freddie finally realised that Carly was never his type. However, he never did manage to tell Sam about the way he felt about her. He did try to act nicer towards her and avoided insulting her like they used to, hoping it was giving hints.

"Yeah, just a major headache." Sam said, rubbing her temples. "Let's just get to class."

The trio walked towards their classroom. They could hear the din coming from the class from the hallway. Carly opened the door and the sounds of children shouting flooded the hallways. Sam winced in pain but shrugged it of and walked in taking a seat beside Carly.

"Maybe you should go home and see a doctor." Freddie said while sitting in the chair in front of Sam.

"I'm okay. Just mind your own business dork."

Freddie just turned to face Carly and started talking about what to do on the next iCarly. Sam was happy that Freddie was so concerned with her but it was short-lived due to the headache. Sam, for the first time could not wait for the teacher to walk in, silencing the class.

Sam eyed the door knob, hoping it would turn in the next few seconds. Suddenly she saw the handle turn and for a second felt relieved but I disappeared as it was only Gibby.

"Hey everyone, Miss Briggs and Mr Howard are out sick today!" he shouted.

There was a moment of silence as the class took in the information. Then the silence was broken with a loud cheer from the students. Sam covered her ears but it was not enough to block out all the sound of children screaming. Freddie turned around and smiled at Carly and Sam. Carly smiled back, knowing that they would have some free time in class today. Sam simply gave a weak smile and dropped her head on her desk.

* * *

The bell rang and the class proceeded to the cafeteria for lunch. For Carly and Freddie, the day has past by quite fast but for Sam, it was one of the longest and worst days of her life. During the few lesson in the morning, Sam also realised that she was developing a cough.

Sam was walking behind Freddie and started to cough. Her two best friends turned around and looked at her. They hardly ever saw Sam sick and whenever she did get sick, it was all minor illnesses.

"Maybe you really should go home." Carly said.

"I'll think about it over lunch." Even though she had no appetite, her figured maybe some food would help her feel better.

They walked into the cafeteria and queued for their food. Today they were serving pizza. They took their trays and sat at a table. Carly and Freddie dove into their food while Sam sat there and just stared at her tray. The smell was making her nauseous.

"Aren't you gonna eat that. It's your favourite junk food." Carly stated taking another bite of her pizza.

"Yeah." Sam said and took one bite of the pizza. She placed the piece back onto the tray and pushed it towards Carly. "I'm full, you guys can have the rest."

Carly and Freddie raised their eyebrows and stared and Sam.

"I think I'm going to see the nurse. I don't fell to good." Sam said, cupping her hand on her mouth.

"You should we don't….." Carly said but before she could finish her sentence, Sam excused herself and ran to the toilet.

"Aren't you gonna help her." Freddie asked while pointing at the door Sam just ran out.

Carly shrugged and Freddie sighed and got up, taking the same route Sam took.

Freddie walked out of the cafeteria to see a glimpse of Sam running into the nearest washroom. He waited outside and could faintly hear the sound of someone throwing up in the toilet. He knew it was Sam as everyone was in the cafeteria having lunch.

Finally Sam emerged and saw Freddie leaning against the wall outside the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" Sam exclaimed and started walking to the nurse's office.

"Just making sure your okay." Freddie said, following behind her.

"whatever dork." Freddie smiled

Sam stepped into the nurse's office and saw Mrs Sprouse sitting at her desk.

"Uh…..hello?" Sam said.

"Oh hi there." Mrs sprouse exclaimed. She did not realised that anyone had come in.

"My friend here is kind of sick and she needs to go home." Freddie explained.

"Ok what are your symptoms." The nurse asked.

"Headache, slight fever, coughing and nausea" Sam said.

"Ok I thinks you have a case of the common cold and I give you a note to leave school early today. When you get home, make sure you get some rest. If your still not feeling well tomorrow, I suggest you see a doctor." Mrs Sprouse gave her diagnosis.

"Ok, thank you Mrs Sprouse." Sam said and walked out of the room.

"Hey, maybe you should call your mum to pick you up." Freddie suggested.

Sam nodded and took out her cellphone and called her mum.

* * *

Sam lay on her sofa and was watching television. Her mum went out to get some groceries.

Nothing was on television and Sam was feeling worse than before. She looked over to the clock and saw that it was 3.30 pm. "_Carly and Freddie should have finished school by now."_

She turned to the television and saw that the news was on. She could not hear anything as she put the television on mute.

Sam wasn't paying attention to the headline that flashed across the screen but when a photo of a man appeared, it caught her attention. She had seen him somewhere before but could not put her finger on it.

She turned the volume on and then it hit her. it was the fruit stall vendor she had been patronising a few months back when her mum was doing the healthy food regime. Her mum soon lost interest in it and stopped. She hasn't bought fruits from the in over six months. She continued to listen to the report interested to know what happened.

Soon, curiosity turned to horror and her jaw fell from what she heard from the news.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first of all I would like to apologize for the cliff-hanger but I had to end this chapter there. So in this chap, Sam is starting to get sick and what was on the news that was so shocking. Find out in the next chap.**

**Also, if anyone can guess the illness Sam is suffering from, you have my respect. The symptoms in the story are real symptoms of the illness. I would also like to thank all those who reviewed the first chap and thanks for the kind words. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2 Denial

**iWon't Desert You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Ok so this is the next chap of iWont Desert You. Thoughts are in italics. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Denial

Sam sat on the couch horrified by the news report. She could not believe it.

"Today's headline, fruit stall vendor in Seattle transmitted deadly AIDS virus to patrons of the stall. He is currently in interrogation. Food authorities believe the virus was transmitted when the vendor cut himself and contaminated the fruits with his blood. So far, two patrons have been diagnosed with the AIDS virus."

Sam sat there in shock. She was actually at risk of having the virus. The screen then switched to show the symptoms of AIDS. Fever, headaches, nausea and persistent diarrhoea. She had most of the symptoms and it freaked her out.

"Nah, it's not possible. What are the chances?" Sam said out loud, not noticing that Mrs Puckett had just entered the house.

"Who are you talking to honey?" Mrs Puckett asked while carrying two big bags og groceries to the kitchen.

Sam jumped in her seat and quickly turned of the television. "No one. Just thinking."

"Okay. Hey can you help me start unpacking, I have to use the bathroom." Mrs puckett asked while walking towards the bathroom.

"Sure."

Sam walked into the kitchen and emptied the two paper bags, at the same time checking to see what her mom got.

"_What no ham. How can there be no ham."_ Sam was just staring onto the table . she had so many things on her mind.

"Honey, is anything wrong? You seem kind of dazed." Mrs Puckett asked, concerned about her daughter.

"Mum, what do you know about AIDS." Sam blurted out.

"Why the sudden curiosity."

"_Why, why." _Sam trying to think of a reason to her random question "I'm doing a report on it and wanted to know more about it."

"Okay." Mrs Puckett replied confused. Sam was glad that her mother bought that lame excuse.

"Well, AIDS or Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome is the final stage of the HIV infection. It is caused by the Human Immunodeficiency Virus or HIV for short. The only other thing I know is that there is no found cure for it." Mrs Puckett explained.

Sam's jaw fell. She was amazed that her mother knew so much about the illness despite the fact that she sat home everyday watching television.

"Thanks Mum." Sam said and ran to her bedroom.

She closed the door behind her and dropped herself on her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a solid hour just thinking. "_Okay, think on the bright side. It is highly unlikely that I have contracted AIDS. What are the chances? Whatever it is, I'm going to forget about it and move on."_

Soon, Sam was falling into a deep sleep. She started to dream. She was in school and everything was normal. She saw Carly and Freddie and talking together.

"Hey guys." Sam said but was completely ignored. "Hello?"

Little did she know this dream was about to change into a nightmare. No one could hear her. No one could see her. She was alone. Suddenly everyone faded and everything was white. She soon realised that the source of the white light came from the doctor shining a torch into her eye.

"Okay Samantha, you have been diagnosed with AIDS." The doctor exclaimed.

"But doctor, what can I do." Sam asked.

"There is only one solution, you must drink lot's of Honey."

"Honey?" Sam said confused. That doctor's voice slowly faded and she woke up.

"Honey? Honey? Wake up, it's time for Breakfast." Mrs Puckett said while tapping Sam on the shoulder trying to wake her up. Sam jerked awake and realised she was covered in perspiration.

"Okay Mum." Sam said while sitting up on her bed. Mrs Puckett exited the room and Sam sat there happy it was just a dream. She had slept through dinner and until morning.

"_I know I don't have AIDS but it wouldn't hurt to have a checkup."_

* * *

After breakfast, Sam got ready to leave for the doctor. She had a case of diarrhoea that morning and it only made her think of the worst.

"Mum, I'm going to the doctor." Sam shouted, opening the front door.

"Do you want me to give you a lift?" Mrs Puckett shouted.

"It's okay, I can manage." Sam said closing the door.

She took the elevator down and started to walk down the street. However she was not heading to her usual doctor. She took the route to the nearest hospital. Along the way, her mind kept telling her to turn back but her body didn't listen. Before she knew it she was in the hospital waiting room. She got a waiting number and sat in the seat. She looked around and only saw and elderly woman sitting in the room.

"_I'm glad it isn't crowded today. Everyone knows how much I hate people." _She was trying to keep her mind off the whole AIDS problem.

Sam number flashed across the sign and Sam got up and walked into the clinic.

After a few questions, the doctor asked her what was her problem.

Sam hesitated but told the doctor her symptoms.

"Doctor," Sam said nervously. "You know that fruit stall vendor in the news?" he nodded. "I have patronised him before and I was wondering if I could get a HIV test."

He smiled and nodded. He was in fact impressed that Sam was brave enough to tell him that and did it on her own.

"Sam, I should tell you that, no matter the results, it won't change you on the inside."

* * *

A week past quite fast. It was the end of school and Sam was at her locker.

"Hey Sam, Freddie and I are going to get smoothies before heading to my place. You wanna join us." Carly asked.

"Nah, you guys go ahead. I got things to take care of." Sam said hoping Carly would not ask what.

"Okay, see you later." Carly said and left the school.

Sam also left but was to make sure that no one was following her. She made her way to the hospital. It was the day that she would get the results to the HIV test.

It was once again quiet in the hospital. There was hardly anyone there. She took her number and sat down. She sat really low in her chair. There was still a slim chance that someone she knew could walk by.

Soon it was her turn to enter. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She opened the door and sat down next to the doctor.

"Okay Sam, in this envelope is the results to the test." He said handing her the envelope.

Sam nodded. She could not speak. Her troat felt dry and her heart was beating faster than ever. As she reached to pull out the paper in the envelope the doctor held her hand.

"Sam, before you look at the results, I want you to promise me you won't do anything rash and hurt yourself."

Sam gave a weak smile and nodded. She then continued to pull out the paper. She scanned the paper and saw one line.

"Miss Samantha Puckett is HIV positive." As she saw the line, her world came crashing down. She did not know what to do. She sat there looking at the paper and a single tear fell.

* * *

**A/N: Okay people, so in this chap, Sam finally knows she has AIDS. I got inspiration on the fruit thing from a news report a few months back where a boy was infected with AIDS because the fruit seller cut himself. I felt it was unfair to the boy so I decided to write about it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chap and please review.**


	4. Chapter 3 Change

**iWon't Desert You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Ok so this is the next chap of iWont Desert You. Thoughts are in italics. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Change

Sam lay on her bed, tears welling up in her eyes. She kept wishing that this whole day had been a dream and she would wake up soon, but that never came.

"_Maybe you should tell your mother about you condition."_ She remembered the doctor asking. She knew she had to sooner or later but she was not ready yet. She feared that her mother would despise her even though she did nothing wrong.

She turned on her bed and remembered Carly and Freddie. She had to tell them too but not just yet. All her attention then turned to Freddie.

"_Maybe this is my punishment for not being nice to you. Maybe it is punishment for not telling you how I feel about you. Now I can never do that." _Sam thought, tears starting to flow. Thinking about Freddie and that she could never be with him crushed her more than knowing she had AIDS.

She wiped away her tears and sat up. She was still sad but it was second nature for her not to show it, even when no one was around. She looked over to her desk and saw a mass of rubbish piled up. She walked over to it and grabbed the trash bin. She picked up every last bit if rubbish from the table, which mainly consisted of half eaten snacks. She hoped that by keeping herself occupied will keep her mind off the problems.

After every piece of trash was thrown away, she noticed that her laptop was under all that trash. She had actually been searching everywhere for it.

"Okay, I looked everywhere for it but didn't think to look on the desk? How stupid can I be?" She said as she sat down and opened her laptop. "_Whoa…did I just call my self stupid. This disease is doing more to me than I know."_

She brought up the iCarly website. She figured that maybe watching some iCarly would lift her spirits. She clicked on an episode they did a few weeks ago.

"Hey everyone and welcome to iCarly. I'm Carly."

"And I'm Sam and if you didn't know who we are then." Sam said looking towards Carly.

"Now you know!" Both girls screamed into the camera.

Sam could not help let out a chuckle. As she continued watching, she soon felt worse than she was already. She realised that whenever, there was a chance she would insult Freddie. Normally she wouldn't care but getting the illness made her change her way of thinking.

"_Life's too short to put down the one's you love and live it to the fullest." _She thought.

She closed her laptop and walked over to her bed.

"_That is it then. Starting from this moment on, my life would revolve around that motto and I am going to give Freddie the praise he deserves."_

She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Sam walked into school to notice that there was hardly anyone in school yet. It was the first time she ever made an effort to wake up early so she would not be late for school.

She walked to her locker and tried looking for her biology book.

"Why is it so dark?" She shouted into her locker.

"I'll turn on the light if you want." The janitor appeared out of no where. His sudden appearance caused Sam to jump and hit her head on her locker.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized.

"It's okay." She said rubbing her head. Normally she would have re-arrange his face but she was trying to turn over a new leaf.

He closed her locker and notice that someone just entered school. The person walked past not noticing Sam, probably because it was so dark.

Sam could hear the sounds of a locker opening but could not make out who it was.

Suddenly the lights turned on and Sam notice it was Freddie.

"Hey Freddie, what are doing in school so early." Sam asked startling Freddie and making him knock his head to. He emerged from his locker.

"Bleeding." He exclaimed. "My mom always sends me to school early so I …. Wait, sis you call me Freddie?"

"Yeah, that is your name." Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Sam." Freddie said confused.

"It's me. It's just that recent happening have made me realise that life is short and I should not always insult you." Sam said

"Okay. What are you trying to pull? Should I be wary of a prank or something?" His first thought was that she was trying to lower his guard so she could give him a wedgie.

"No. Trust me." Sam said with puppy dog eyes.

Freddie almost melted when he saw those big blue eyes. "Okay. But I'm watching you."

Sam smiled and shook her head. She then pulled him to the library until school started.

* * *

"Oh my god, that class was boring." Carly exclaimed. "I was falling asleep in five minutes."

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss Ms Briggs." Freddie agreed.

Miss briggs was out sick so they had a substitute teacher. Whoever thought that Ms Briggs was boring never met this man.

"I stopped taking notes in two minutes." Carly said and turned to Sam. "I'm sure yoy slept through the whole class."

"Nope, I never put my head down. See, I took down all the notes." Sam exclaimed, opening her notebook revealing four pages of freshly written notes.

She looked at her best friends as their jaws dropped.

"What? You should close your mouths before you swallow a fly." Sam said.

"See, I told you she was acting strange today." Freddie said to Carly.

"I didn't know it was this strange." Carly replied.

"And the strangest thing is that she hasn't insulted me once today. Not once." Freddie said raising an eyebrow towards Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I told you, I turning over a new leaf."

"Yeah but why?" Freddie asked, Curios but at the same time concerned.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Sam exclaimed. She didn't want any of them to question her about sudden personality change. She wasn't ready to tell them yet.

"Yeah but…" Both Carly and Freddie stated but was cut off before they could finish.

"Let's go. I'm feeling for a pie from Galini's" Sam said pulling her friends behind her.

"Mmmmm. Galini's pie." Both Carly and Freddie hummed, dreaming about the delicious pie.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is the chapter for you. I'm sorry that Sam is a little out of character but I feel that a life changing illness would change a person. Btw, did anyone love iPie, it was hilarious.**

**Anyway hope you like that chapter and next one will be up soon. Please review**


	5. Chapter 4 Mistake

**iWon't Desert You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Ok so this is the next chap of iWont Desert You. I'd like to apologize for the past few chapters. They weren't really good as I was suffering from writers block. Thoughts are in italics. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4 –Mistake

They walked into Galini's pie shop, hungry for another piece of Galini magic.

"Hey Mario, can we have trhee pieces of the coconut cream pie?" Carly asked, her mouth starting to water from thinking about the delicious pie.

"Sure." He replied, serving up three plates of creamy pie. The trio took their plate and sat down at a table, instantly driving their forks into the pie.

"So tonight is iCarly, you guys ready to do an awesome show." Freddie asked, taking another bite of pie.

"Yep, but we should probably rehearse one last time after we're done here." Sam quickly shot. She could not remember what she was supposed to do during the show. Her mind was distracted the past few days due to everything that just happened. The nagging headache that came with it didn't help either.

"Yeah." Carly said, putting the last bite of pie into her mouth. "I'm gonna call Spencer to see if he wanted any pie."

For the first time, Sam took the longest to finish her pie. Soon Carly hung up the phone and waked over to the counter to get a few slices of pie. Sam was too engrossed in her pie that she did not realise Freddie was staring at her to whole time.

"_Her beautiful golden hair, her big blue eyes and her… OH MY GOD!" _his thought were cut short when Sam suddenly looked up. "_I hope she did not see me staring at her."_ he blushed not realising it and looked up to see Sam smiling at him.

"What." Sam shook her head and continued to smile. She knew very well that he was staring at her but did not want to embarrass him. There was a moment of awkward silence and both just sat there looking down.

"So …. You still have not told me what's bothering you. One, you have not insulted me the whole day no matter what dorky thing I do. Two, you took forever to finish your pie and three, you actually want to rehearse." Freddie questioned.

"Nothing." Sam lied. She did not want to tell anyone about her problems yet.

"But…"

'Okay, let's go. I've got the pie and we can get going." Carly boomed out of no where.

Sam quickly stood up and exited the store, hoping that Freddie would not ask her any more questions.

* * *

"Sam, I can't believe you never told me." Carly shouted.

"I just didn't want it to ruin our friendship." Sam rebutted, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You think that by keeping it a secret, it would not have ruined our friendship?" Carly shouted, her face growing angrier. "You know what Sam, you just made the biggest mistake of you life. As off this moment, we are no longer friends since I can't trust you anymore."

"No please Carly. Don't leave me." Sam started to tear and grabbed Carly's hand as she turned. " Please."

Carly pulled her hand away and caused Sam to fall to the ground. Sam sat on the floor, pouring tears out.

"Sam? Sam.!" She awoke to see Freddie on top of her. "Sam, are you okay?" She regained her composure realising it was all a dream.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Sam said, trying to sound as calm as possible after what just happened. She got up from the couch and pretended nothing happened.

"Well, maybe because you were shouting in your sleep and crying." Freddie stated, pointing to her face.

" What!?" Sam rubbed her face of all traces of tears. "Oh that happens all the time, I have uh…. Overactive tear glands."

"Overactive tear glands?" Freddie said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I had them since I was young." Sam said, quickly realising how stupid that excuse was.

"Sure. Anyway, iCarly starts in half an hour so you should probably get ready." Freddie said pressing the elevator button. "and wash up, you look like you just woke up."

"That's because I did." Sam stated.

"Oh come on, no dork no anything. I thought that would have at least got me a dork?" Freddie screamed. He didn't know why but he was missing hearing her insult him. It always gave him an excuse to talk to her.

"Freddie, stop it. I'm not going to insult you." Sam retaliated walking towards the bathroom. She steeped in and closed the door.

She looked into the mirror and stared into it. The dream really scared her. She did not want to lose her best friend but didn't know if she should tell Carly. She turned on the tap and splashed a handful of water on her face. She loved the feeling of cool water on her face. It always helped calm her down.

As she looked into the mirror, she felt her stomach churn. She tried holding it in but the urge was overpowering.

She ran to the toilet bowl and threw up. the symptoms were becoming more obvious but she still didn't seek treatment. She wanted to tell someone about it first but she could not bring herself to do that.

She walked out of the bathroom and took the elevator up. She kept wondering if she should tell Carly. She did not want her dream to come true.

The elevator door opened and she walked into the studio. Carly and Freddie were sitting in beanbags looking through some videos iCarly fans sent in.

"Hey, had a good sleep." Carly asked.

"You can say that." Sam dropped herself into a beanbag beside Freddie.

"What you guys looking at?" She questioned.

"Just some videos people sent in to iCarly." Freddie responded.

"How long till the show starts?"

"Um … ten minutes." Freddie said checking his watch.

"Hey Freddie, can you go get me a smoothie after the show?" Sam asked.

"Sure but on one condition." Freddie said.

"Sure, anything."

"Call me a dork just once. It's kinda weird not hearing you insult me."

"Whatever dork. There happy?" Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Yep."

* * *

The show was over and Freddie had left to get the smoothies. Sam actually had an ulterior motive for sending Freddie to get smoothies. She wanted to be alone with carly so she could tell her about the AIDS problem.

"Hey carls, can I talk to you for a minute." Sam sat on the couch and took a deep breath, gearing up for the big spill.

"Sure, what's the problem?" Carly said, taking a seat beside Sam. Spencer was out with a date and no one else was there.

"Carly, before I say anything, promise me you won't freak."

"Sam, don't be ridiculous." She said.

"Okay here goes." Sam took a deep breath. "I have AIDS."

"Yeah, very funny Sam. So what's the real problem?" Carly said.

"I'm serious." Sam said with an honest face.

"Wait, I know that face. Your telling the truth?" Sam looked down. "How did this happen?"

Before she could respond Carly cut in. "I'm sorry Sam but you can't hang around here anymore."

"What? Why?" Sam could not believe what she just heard. This was what she was trying to avoid.

"Listen, my mum passed away when I was little because she had AIDS and my father has vowed that he would never let that happen to me so, I'm sorry Sam." Carly said, starting to tear up. She did not like bringing up painful memories and having to sever ties with her best friend did not help.

"I thought you would understand. Guess I was wrong." Sam said also tearing up.

"I'm sorry Sam but….."

"Save it. I don't need to hear anymore." Sam said and she walked towards the door.

Standing outside was Freddie holding a smoothie in his hand. He was smiling until he saw Sam crying. She closed the door and stared at Freddie.

"What happened?" Freddie asked

Sam didn't say anything and ran into Freddie, crying into his shirt. Freddie was shocked by her sudden reaction. He put an arm around her and comforted her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey. Hope you like this chapter. I know it is not right for me to make Carly so mean but it ties into the story later on. Anyway please review.**


	6. Chapter 5 Torn

**iWon't Desert You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Ok so this is the next chap of iWont Desert You. I have received reviews that I'm not too clear with some of the details of the story. I do apologize for that. To clear things up: 1) Sam got AIDS from eating fruits contaminated with an AIDS victim's blood, thus transferring the disease to her. 2) Carly acted the way she was cuz her mom passed way due to AIDS (after Carly's birth so Carly does not have it) and her dad brainwashed her to fear the illness. Hope that cleared up some questions. Freddie's POV. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Torn

The walk back to Bushwell Plaza was filled with thoughts. I have always wanted Sam to be nice to me but now that she is, I'm wondering if I want that. There was something wrong and I knew it.

I couldn't help but hope that she actually acted nice because she had feelings for me. I didn't get my hopes up since I was never really lucky with girls.

First there was Carly who didn't even bother about my crush for her. Then there was Valerie and Shannon, who were using me or just plain crazy. Now, there is the girl I shouldn't even think about asking out.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to know what was bothering Sam but I know her stubborn attitude will never change.

I walked into Bushwell Plaza seeing Lewbert sitting at the front desk trimming his wart hairs. I tried to ignore the disturbing sight and climbed up the stairs.

On my way up, I figured that this was the perfect time to see if Sam had feelings for me. I stopped at the seventh floor, thinking of whether I should confess my feeling for her or not.

Okay, if I walk in and the first person I see is Carly, then I'll wait until the time is right before asking Sam out. But if Sam's the first I see, then …. Hope for the best.

I climb the final flight of stairs to eighth floor. I eyed the shay's apartment door. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

I inched closer to the door. I could hear faint shouting but my mind was too full to even take in who it was. All my attention was focused on the door. I reached for the door knob and just before I touched it, the door swung open.

A surge of happiness overcame me when I saw Sam standing in front of the door. However, the happiness was short-lived when I saw tears in her eyes.

She slammed the door behind her and we stood there for a few moments. My happiness turned to worry but I couldn't say anything.

She suddenly run into me and cried into my shirt. I was taken aback by the move but slowly move my hand to her back and allowed her to cry into me.

I hated to see Sam cry. Not that I saw her cry often.

We stood there for almost two minutes until Sam suddenly pulled away from me.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to do that." She said wiping the remnants of tears from her face.

"It's okay." I responded. "Do you want to talk?"

She simply nodded her head. I walked to my door and opened it. She walked in at sat herself down on the couch.

"I suppose you still want this." I said, holding the smoothie towards Sam.

She chuckled and took the cup from me.

I sat down on the opposite side of the couch. I didn't ask anything. I figured if she wanted to talk, she would so I didn't force her.

There was an awkward silence between us and I just stared at the television screen. I couldn't take it anymore so I made the first move.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked standing up. I was about to walk to the kitchen when I heard her say no.

I turned towards her and saw she was looking at me.

"Sit down Freddie." She stated pointing to the space beside her. I did as she said and listened to what she has to say.

"I know your wondering what happened so this is it." She said. "When you were out, Carly and I got into a big fight and she decided to end our friendship."

"What!" I shouted. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I never thought that they would really end their friendship. "I got to go talk to her."

"No." Sam said grabbing my hand as I stood up. "Don't do that. Give her some time to think. You can talk to her tomorrow."

I sat back down beside her. "So what did you two fight about." I wanted to know. Maybe I could patch things up with them.

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied, tears starting to form. Guilt suddenly filled me. I didn't want Sam to remember something that hurt her so much.

"I'm sorry." I said and I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

* * *

I woke up on the couch. Sam didn't want to go home so she stayed over at my house. She slept in my room while I slept on the couch.

I sat up, realising my mom, preparing breakfast.

"Good Morning Freddie. You should get ready for school and would you wake Sam up." she asked.

"Sure." I got up and walked to my room. I was amazed at how calm my mom was about letting Sam sleep over.

I opened the door and saw that Sam wasn't in bed anymore. She was sitting at my desk looking at the photo of the three of us during our webshow.

"Hey." I said walking towards the desk. "I thought you were still asleep."

"Nope, couldn't sleep well last night so I woke up early. She replied still holding the photo frame. "Remember when we did this webcast, we were so happy. I guess it's the end of iCarly now."

I was not going to let iCarly end like that. I was going to do whatever it takes to get them back together.

"You should get ready for school." I said leaving the room.

I walked to the kitchen to have breakfast before changing for school. Sam was also all changed and was ready to go. She didn't have any books with her since she didn't go home.

"Mom are you driving us to school?" I asked, picking up my backpack.

"Sure." She responded, taking her keys and walking out the door. I followed behind her.

"Freddie." Sam said. "Thanks for everything last night."

I smiled. "That's what friends are for. They don't leave you in your time of need." I walked out of the house.

I could faintly hear Sam saying something to herself as I left. "Yeah, if only Carly was like that."

She rushed up behind me but I didn't question her.

* * *

We arrived in school and were at Sam's locker.

I wanted to talk to Carly so much. I needed to know why they fought and hopefully mend their friendship. Carly finally entered school and walked to her locker.

"Hi." I said to her.

"Hi." She said and opened her locker. She didn't even look at Sam or say anything to her and Sam did likewise.

"I got to get something from the cafeteria. See you later Freddie." She said and disappeared around the corner. I knew she didn't want to be around Carly at that time.

"Okay so what wrong between you two?" I shot at carly.

"What do you mean." She asked, trying to sound like she had no idea what I was talking about.

"You know what I mean. What are you two fighting about." I questioned.

"Nothing." She said as she slammed her locker and walked away. I didn't like it when they fought. I felt like I was torn between two friends.

"Carly." I shouted as I followed behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay not too happy with this chap. It was my first time writing in POV format so I was a little unsure on how to go about doing it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chap and next chap will be up soon. Review please.**


	7. Chapter 6 Truth

**iWon't Desert You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Ok so this is the next chap of iWont Desert You. Sorry this update took so long but I have been extremely busy. Thoughts are in italics. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Truth

"Carly. You have to tell me what's going on." Freddie shouted following carly in the hallway.

"No. No and for the next time you ask, my answer is NO." Carly screamed and walked into her class.

He walked over to a random locker and slammed his head into it. At first it seemed like a good idea but the pain changed his mind. He move back from the locker rubbing his head.

"Why did you just do that?" Sam asked as she reappeared around the corner.

"Oh you know. Just want to imprint my face on the locker." Freddie said sarcastically.

"You know it's going to be difficult not to insult you when you act like that." Sam replied.

"Then go ahead. I hate to admit it but I miss your insults." Freddie said.

"Wait wait hold up. Did you say you miss my insults?" Freddie nodded and looked at Sam. "And you said I was acting weird."

"No it's just that we always fight and the sudden calmness between us is sort of awkward. Usually we just argue when we're together but having nothing to argue about is really weird." Freddie said.

"Whatever dork." Sam rolled her eyes and walked of to class.

Freddie smiled and followed behind her. He hadn't heard that word very often these past few days and hearing it was pure bliss. They had the same class and were heading to the classroom.

"So how was your talk with Carly." Sam asked.

"Not good. She didn't want to tell me anything."

"Good." Sam whispered not wanting Freddie to hear. She was glad Carly never told him of the AIDS issue.

"What?" Freddie said. He heard Sam mumble something but could not catch it.

"Nothing."

"What I still don't get is why you can't tell me. I mean you know what happened." Freddie questioned.

"My lips are sealed. Maybe if you keep pestering Carly today she will tell you." Sam said. She didn't count on it but wanted to avoid the whole interrogation by Freddie. "You should sit with her during lunch and pester her like your life depended on it."

"Okay." Freddie raised his eyebrow and walked into class.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of class. Sam and Freddie were the last to leave the class.

"So I should go sit with Carly and talk to her?" Freddie asked.

Sam simply nodded. When they entered the cafeteria, they saw that almost everyone had already gotten their food and were sitting down. The two took a tray and got their food as well. Freddie saw Carly sitting at a table eating her lunch.

"There she is. Let's go." Freddie said pointing over to carly and looking at Sam.

Sam gave him a blank stare and walked to the table at the corner of the cafeteria.

"Oh right,"

Freddie walked over to Carly and sat down across her. "Hey."

"Hey." Carly said and went back to her meal.

Freddie placed a fork into his food and twirled it around. He was thinking of what to say. " So…how was class?" "_What?"_

"It was okay." She replied.

"Okay I cant take it anymore you have to tell me what's going on." Freddie said.

"I already gave you my answer this morning." Carly responded not looking up from her food.

"But…" Freddie sighed and began eating. He didn't bother arguing with Carly. She would never give in.

Freddie looked over to the table at the corner of the room. Sam sat there with a few other people. She wasn't talking and was playing with the peas on her plate. Freddie hated to see Sam so depressed.

"Hey look at her, don't tell me you can stand seeing your friend so sad." Freddie said to Carly.

Carly didn't look over. She felt horrible for treating Sam that way, especially since she was the first person that Sam told her problem to. Looking at her sad friend would have made her guiltier.

"It's complicated. I don't think Sam wants me to tell you anyway. She will tell if she's ready." Carly said.

Freddie sighed and look to Sam as she coughed.

"I … I got to go to the bathroom." Freddie glanced over to Carly and saw a tear fall onto the table and she was running out of the cafeteria.

Guilt crept up on him. He didn't mean to make her cry, he just wanted to get he two friends back together. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Sam was walking home and decided it was time to tell her mum about her illness. She knew her mum would love her no matter what even if she was a bit neglectful.

She walked into her house and saw her mum at the living room couch. She wasn't watching television or doing anything for that matter. She was just sitting there in deep thought. She didn't even realise Sam had come home.

"Mum, are you okay." Sam asked causing her mother to jump in her seat.

"Oh I'm fine." She said. There was a moment of silence between them and Sam was just standing there.

"I need to tell you something." Both of them said in unison. They were slightly shocked that both of them needed to talk to each other. Sam took a seat next to her mother and looked into her eyes. She had never seen that her mum had the most calming eyes she had ever seen.

"Do you want to talk first?" Sarah Puckett asked. Sam nodded and took a deep breath.

"Mum, I have to tell you something about me. You remember the day I went to the doctor." She asked and her mum nodded.

"Well I went to have a HIV test and the results were positive." She wasted no time in saying it out. She kept it bottle up for so long and just had to let it out.

She looked up to her mother expecting a shocked expression but all she saw was a pained expression.

"Sam, I have failed you as a mother. I have not been honest with you." Sam felt confused. She had no idea why her mother was saying this. "I should have told you this long ago but could not. I have AIDS too."

"What?" She was shocked. She didn't expect her mum to have AIDS as well. "How?"

"I actually had AIDS long before you were born. Before I met your father, I had a boyfriend who had AIDS. I didn't know until he actually passed the virus to me." Tears were starting to flow down her face. "I was distraught when I found out I had AIDS. I didn't want to live anymore but I had to because I was pregnant with you. Then I met your father and he made the grey clouds disappear. He became your legal father when you were born as we got married. He used to always say, Don't let AIDS stand in the way of love." Sam was astounded and confused at the same time.

"But I thought I contracted AIDS from the fruit vendor down the street?" She asked.

"Sam, do you remember what day that was?" Sarah asked.

"Um it was the first of April right." Her mother stared at her but Sam didn't get it.

"It was a prank by the news centre, it was all over the papers the next day. You really should read the papers you know." Sarah exclaimed. They both laughed.

"We really shouldn't be laughing now." Sam said trying to stop laughing.

"I know and I'm really sorry you had to suffer this."

"It's okay at least now I know that there is someone who can help me. Besides Freddie." Sam said.

"You told him already?" Sarah asked.

"No but I told Carly, but it didn't turn out well." Sam said and looked down.

"I'm so sorry dear." She said. "Sam I also have to tell you another thing."

"Sure." She was feeling much better but soon that changed when she saw her mothers face.

"As you know, I've been infected for many years now and although I have gone for treatment to make the progress of the virus slower, my time is almost up. I don't know how long more I have. It could be ten days or ten years."

"But it can't be possible." Sam asked. She could not bear losing her mother.

"Don't worry. No matter what happen, you know I will always be in your heart. So now you know why I always wanted you to stay at Carly's. Sometimes I needed to go to the hospital but didn't want you to know."

"Okay but…. but. I need to think." Sam said

"I understand honey. Try the park. I always go there and it does wonders for me." Sarah said.

"Okay." Sam left the house and went to the park.

"Oh Sam, I can't bear to leave you but it cannot be helped." Sarah said.

* * *

**A/N: Hey so do you guys like the twist in the story. I'm so sorry I lied to you guys in the beginning. I had 2 reasons. 1) I wanted to see if anyone could guess I was lying and see the twist coming. (apparently not) 2 ) I wanted to see how many people could actually tell me what I had written was wrong and I'm glad there were many.**

**You can't contract AIDS from fruit. The virus can't survive and there is no such news report of the fruit thing, I made it up. For those who knew, kudos to you. For those who didn't, I hope this helped inform you.**

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. I came up with the April fool's thing when big shops here in Singapore pull pranks on their customers during April fool's day. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7 Secrets

**iWon't Desert You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Ok so this is the next chap of iWont Desert You. Thoughts are in italics. Text messages are underlined. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Secrets

"_I guess we're not having the webshow tonight. Not when they won't even talk to each other." _Freddie thought to himself. He was walking home after school and didn't manage to get anything to mend their friendship. He wanted to pull his hair out. He would have rather have them fight and argue with each other than give the cold shoulder. At least then he could figure out what they were fighting about.

He walked by the park and looked at the pond in the middle. It was calm and it helped calm him down. He walked into the park and sat himself down on one of the benches. He looked around but there was no one around.

He looked up and leaned back in his seat. The sky was so blue. He felt like everything was taunting him. He was having a horrible day when everyone else was having a good one. He looked back down and saw someone walking into the park at the other end of the pond. He could recognise who it was and walked to her. He was sure to keep out of her view.

She sat down on a bench and also looked up at the sky. Freddie quickly put his head above her. Her eyes were closed. He waited for her to open her eyes.

"Hi." He exclaimed when she opened her eyes. She jumped and sunk further into her seat.

"What are you doing dork? You gave me a shock." Sam exclaimed, turning around and punching Freddie in the arm.

"Finally the old Sam is back." Freddie smirked and sat down beside her.

"Haha, but don't get used to it. It was a moment relapse." Sam said and sat up. "So how did it go with Carly. She tell you anything? Oh hold on." Her phone started to ring and she answered it. "Okay mum." She said as her mum told her that she was going to the hospital for her routine check-up. "Where were we? Oh so did she say anything?"

"No. She won't tell me and you won't tell me. How am I supposed to save this friendship if I know nothing?" He looked towards Sam.

"_Should I tell him? What if he abandons me like Carly. He is the only one I have now." _She thought.

"You can tell me anything. You know that. Friends help each other." Freddie said.

"_Can he read minds or something?" _Sam thought. "Okay, if I tell you, you have to promise me something."

"Sure." He nodded his head. He was happy that finally he may have a chance to figure what happened.

"You have to promise me you wouldn't freak out and leave me." She said bluntly.

"Come on. I wouldn't leave you even if you had AIDS or something." Freddie said. He didn't realise that he had said.

"What?" Sam exclaimed. She thought he found out. "_Seriously, can he read minds?" "_Who told you!?"

"Told me what?" Freddie looked confused. He saw staring him down like a hawk. "I didn't say anyth…wait, are you saying you have AIDS?" He questioned, his eyes widened.

"No no." Sam said. She could believe she just gave it away. She just pulled the pin on the grenade. She looked down.

"Sam! Don't lie to me." Freddie exclaimed. His voice was filled with both concern and anger.

She took a deep breath and began to speak. "Okay so now you know my big secret."

"How did this happen?" he was starting to become frantic and was moving around in his seat, trying to make sense of it all.

"You promised you wouldn't freak out." Sam said.

"Oh sorry" he took a deep breath to calm himself. "It's just this is so mind blowing. But how?"

"Long story short, I am the daughter of my mother's ex. He had AIDS, passed it to my mum and in turn, me." She said.

"I didn't know your mum had an ex."

"I didn't either until just now. The Mr Puckett you knew was not my biological father." She said. Her tears started to roll as she thought of her father.

"Hey are you okay?" Freddie said rubbing the tear away.

"Yeah, it's just I miss him. He could always make everything better. He went away so suddenly. He shouldn't have gone to the store that day." Sam said, more tears rolling down her cheek.

"Someone needs a hug." Freddie said and wrapped his arms around Sam and allowed her to cry into him. He knew that Mr Puckett got shot at the convenient store when a robber came in with a gun.

"Thank you Freddie. She said.

"What for?" He asked.

"For not leaving me." She said and looked up into his eyes. She felt warmth and comfort in his eyes and it made her feel better.

"Have you told Carly?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "But she couldn't take it. That's what ended our friendship."

"What?" he couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't believe that Carly was that sort of friend. She knew Sam for the longest time and ended it because of a silly illness.

"It's okay. She has her reasons." Sam said. She wanted to stop thinking of Carly. It made her feel worse. "I feel like going home."

"Okay, let's go." They got up and he walked her home, his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

Carly was sitting in her living room. She felt really guilty about how she treated Sam. Freddie's constant pestering that morning only made it worse.

"Arrh!" Carly shouted.

"You okay?" Spencer asked while walking into the living room.

"Yeah, it's just things are really…Complicated." She said.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Nah. Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to the junkyard. You know that table lamp beside my bed?" Spencer asked and Carly nodded. "Well it burst into flames, so I'm going to make a new one."

"Well have fun." Spencer smiled and walked out of the apartment.

Carly sat there alone. She usually had iCarly that night but they cancelled it because of the fight. She looked to the empty seat beside her. Sam was usually sitting there. She was starting to feel lonely without her friend.

"_Maybe I should apologise." _She thought and took out her phone.

She keyed in Sam's number but stopped her thumb mere inches away from the call button. She cancelled the number and typed a text. She couldn't speak to her right now.

Sam, I'm so sorry for not being more understanding. You are my best friend and I think the way I acted was horrible. Today, I kept thinking of how hurt I was but then figure that you must be hurting much more than me. I'm really sorry and I hope that we can keep this friendship cuz you're the best friend in the world and…

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She stopped typing and walked to the door. She opened it thinking it would be Freddie but instead saw Valerie.

"Hey Fre… oh Valerie. I thought you were Freddie. What are you doing here?" Carly asked.

"Well I came to see you. I need to talk to you." Valerie said.

"Oh okay. Well do you want to come in?" Carly asked. She didn't really like Valerie since the whole thing where she tried to ruin iCarly but she wanted to be polite.

"Okay sure." Valerie walked in and looked around the house. "Is anyone else home?"

"No only me. Why?" She was starting to feel suspicious.

"Oh no reason just I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Okay so what do you want to talk about?" Carly asked

"I'll get right to the point. I know you and Sam are not talking and I've always wanted to get her back for ruining my webshow be taking Freddie away. So I want you to be my co host for my show, you know to spite her." Valerie said.

"What? No! I may not be talking to her but she's still my best friend." Carly shouted

"Oh come on. Just be my co host for one webcast. That would get her angry enough." Valerie said.

"No! I would not. We would still be talking if not for the fact that Sam has AIDS!" Carly shouted. In her anger, she had told Sam secret to someone as devious as Valerie.

"What did you say?" Valerie said.

"Nothing." Carly grew pale, she couldn't do this to Sam.

"No you said Sams has AIDS. Forget about doing the webshow. You just gave me the best way to spite her or worse." Valerie ran out the door before carly could react.

Carly ran out also but Valerie was soon out of sight. "_What have I done?"_She went back to her apartment and picked up her cellphone. She deleted the text she wrote. She could never get her forgiveness after that.

She broke down on the couch and started to cry. She has hurt her best friend more than anyone else.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, hope you like that chapter. I wonder what will Valerie do. Oh wait, I know. Lol. Anyway please review.**


	9. Chapter 8 Pain

**iWon't Desert You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Ok so this is the next chap of iWont Desert You. Freddie's POV. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Pain

I have never seen Sam cry that much. It is rare to even see Sam cry. I could only imagine the pain she must be feeling right now. I walked home after sending Sam home from the park. Throughout the whole journey, I was thinking how awful it must be to know you have AIDS. I then realised then that what Sam needs now more than ever is her friends.

I walked into Bushwell Plaza, triggering the loud wail of the always irate Lewbert. The scream made my head hurt. It was already throbbing from the headache I had and the screech was like adding salt to the wound.

"Hey! Can you just keep quiet for a few minutes?!" I shouted. He took a step back, apparently stunned by the unexpecting comment. I turned to walk up the stairs, leaving a shocked Lewbert in the lobby.

I soon reached the eighth floor and was just about to reach for my handle when I heard faint sobbing. I tried to search for the source of the sobbing until I realised it was coming from Carly's apartment. I approached Carly's door seeing a gleam of light shining through. The door was not fully shut and allowed some light to shine into the hallway.

I pushed the door open and say Carly sitting on the couch, sobbing. My eyes zoomed to the TV, hoping to see a sad show playing but it was off.

"Carly, are you okay?"

"Freddie, when did you come in?" She said wiping the tears away from her face.

"If this isn't a good time I can come back." I said as I turned to leave.

"No!" Carly shouted as she stood up. "I need to talk to someone."

She sat back down on the couch and I took a seat beside her. "So do you want to tell me why you were crying?" I asked.

"Freddie, can I ask you something." I nodded my head and she continued speaking. "If I did something horrible to a friend, do you think I can gain forgiveness?"

"If you're talking about the whole AIDS issue, then I already know about it."

"So she told you already. I guess you didn't abandon her like I did." She said and she looked down.

"No I didn't and I don't think you should have either." I said. I was still slightly angry with Carly for abandoning Sam in her time of need, but I controlled my anger.

"I know. I feel terrible now. I shouldn't have abandoned her. She confided in me and I pushed her to the side. I'm such a lousy friend." She started crying again.

"If I may ask, why did you end the friendship anyway?" I was still curious. Sam didn't tell me the reason and I wanted to know.

"Well my mum had AIDS after I was born. She passed way when I was very young. Since I can remember, my dad has always said how the AIDS virus is deadly and I grew up being scared of it. So when Sam told me she had AIDS, it was a huge blow to me. I wondered why all my loved ones must have the virus. I only thought about how I was hurt and not Sam."

"So you freaked out and ended the friendship." I said. I understood her actions now but still wanted then to be friends again.

"But now I want to make up for what I done but I don't think I can." She said.

"Why not, Sam actually said she didn't want to end the friendship either. I think if you two talked it out, you can make up." I thought I was making progress since both girls wanted their friendship back.

"I can't Freddie. I did something horrible to Sam and I don't think she will forgive me."

"Why not."

"I just can't." she said and ran up the stairs. "I'm sorry but I think you should go."

"But what about iCarly." I asked. I was desperate, I tried every excuse for them to make up. iCarly was the last I could think of.

"I guess the last webcast was the last one." She said and closed her eyes. She was on the verge of tears again and before I could approach her to comfort her she spoke. "I need to be alone now."

I nodded and walked out the door. "Just remember that you two are best friends and forgiving is what we do." I said before closing the door.

I walked into my own house and saw my mum sitting on the couch watching television. "Oh Freddie, your home so soon? I thought you had iCarly tonight." She said as she looked at me.

"It was cancelled. Sam and Carly won't talk to each other."

"Oh, what happened?" She asked and I simply shrugged. I felt defeated. I tried everything but nothing was working.

I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As I sipped the water my phone started to ring. I set the glass on the table and took out my phone. The caller id show the name Sam across the screen. I answered it not expecting to her her crying into the phone.

"Sam, are you okay?" the panic in my voice was apparent and my mum turned to look at me. "Sam?"

I listen then finally Sam spoke. "Freddie, my mum has been admitted to the hospital." She said in between sobs. I knew Mrs Puckett went to the hospital but figured that it was much more serious if Sam was crying.

"Okay, I coming over now." I said and hung up. "Mum, can you drive me to Sam's place? I'll explain on the way" She nodded and we were out of the door.

* * *

I was standing outside the ward. Sam was inside talking to her mother. She looked very weak and sick. Apparently the years of the virus has taken it's toll on her body. I looked over to my mum. She looked as worried as I was. I knew she was friends with Sam's mum and seeing her friend like that was heart breaking.

"You guys can come in." Sam said and signalled us to go in.

"Hey Sarah, how you doing." My mother asked.

"I've been better." She replied followed by a heavy dry cough. Her breathings was weak and restricted.

Sam walked to the other side of the bed and held her mother's hand in her's. "Sam, your still so young and I still worry for you. If I were to go right now…" she said.

"Don't say that. Your going to be fine." Sam said. Her eyes were red from all the crying

"Don't be silly, this is inevitable and I just worry about you. who will take care of you when I'm gone." She said as she gripped Sam's hand.

"Don't worry Mrs Puckett, you will be fine." I said.

She smiled at me. I've always remembered Sam's Mum to be a strong independent woman and seeing her this weak was painful. "Freddie, you have been taking care of my Sam and I want to thank you. You are a true friend and I have one request. Will you take care of Sam after I'm gone?"

I nodded my head and she smiled and turned to Sam. "Sam, Freddie is a good friend and do not let him go. Don't give the Bensons too much trouble."

"Mum, don't talk like that. You'll be okay." She was crying once again.

"You get that positive attitude from your father. At least now I can join him." She said as she looked to the ceiling. "Just remember Sam, I will always be in your heart. I'm also leaving you in good hands." She smiled at my mum and me.

"Marissa, I'm leaving my angel with you. Please take good care of her for me." She said through struggled breaths. My mum nodded and reassured her. "You've always been a good friend."

My mum was beside her and holding her hand.

"At least now I can leave in peace. Sam, I love you." she closed her eyes and a long beep was heard.

Her face was so peaceful and a smile etched on it. Time seemed to slow down. Doctors ran into the room surrounding the bed. Sam sat in the corner staring at her lap and tears falling onto her jeans.

I put my arms around her and hugged her tight.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked that chapter. I little bit sad. My heart was aching as I wrote it.**

**Anyway, I have a request for my readers. I've noticed that I don't get many reviews which makes me think I am not reaching as many readers as I would have wanted. So if you like my story, tell others about it. If you don't then just nevermind. But please review. Thx.**


	10. Chapter 9 Moving

**iWon't Desert You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, if i did they would have kissed by now. oh wait they will, on jan 3 but no i don't own it.**

**A/N: Ok so this is the next chap of iWont Desert You. Thx to everyone who reviewed. Glad to know you guys enjoy reading my fanfiction as much as I enjoy writing them. Thoughts are in itaics. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Moving

The funeral was just over and everyone was leaving. Sam still stood beside her mother's grave. The Bensons stood behind her. They were worried with her. She had not shed a tear the entire time they were there.

"Sam dear, it's not healthy to keep your tears bottle up. If you feel like crying, just let it out." Mrs Benson spoke up.

"I'm okay." Sam said not turning around. "I just want a few minutes with my mother."

"We will be over by the car when you're done." Mrs Benson said. She caught the hint that Sam wanted to be alone. She turned and walked to the car, Freddie following behind.

Sam stood there, just thinking. She finally spoke. "Mum, you were always there for me when I needed help, even when I don't realise it. I'm sorry that we never spent enough time together. It's time we will never get back. I just want you to know you will always be in my heart. I know you're in a better place now. I remember what you told me that night, that dad always said 'don't let AIDS stand in the way of love'." She turned to look at Freddie next to the tree. "Say hi to dad for me. Bye mum." She turned to head for the car. Just then she felt a strong gust of wind blow past her. it was calming and almost serene. Sam smiled and continued walking.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked as Sam got in sight.

"Yeah. I know she's in a better place now." Sam smiled. She opened the car door but was stopped by a hand.

She turned to realise the hand belonged to Spencer. "Oh Spencer, it's you."

"Yeah. Sam I'm so sorry. It was so sudden." He said

"Yeah but it's okay."

"Do you need a hug?" he asked. Sam smiled and gave him a hug. As she hugged him, she noticed that Carly was standing behind him.

"Oh Carly, I didn't know you were here." Sam said

Carly didn't talk. She didn't know what to say to Sam. "Thanks for coming." Sam said and before Carly could respond, Sam hugged Carly. Carly heart was breaking thinking about how she hurt Sam. She returned the hug. "Sam I'm sorry." She said and ran off.

"Carly! Where are you going." Spencer shouted. "Anyway you have my condolences. Bye" He said before running after Carly.

Sam and Freddie smiled and got into the car. Sam took one last look at her mum's grave at the top of the hill. She suddenly felt a hand in hers. She looked over to see Freddie holding her hand. He smiled at her and she returned it. His warmth was comforting.

* * *

"Well welcome to your new home." Mrs Benson announced as they walked into the apartment. "It's not much but its home."

Sam walked into the apartment pulling a huge luggage behind her. "Thanks Mrs Benson. Your home is lovely." She said.

"I know you need time to settle in but treat this like your own home." Mrs Benson said walking to the kitchen.

"Thanks." She said.

"I don't think you should sleep on the couch so I've set up a mattress in Freddie's room. I hope you don't mind. I'm sorry we don't have a spare bedroom." She said looking apologetic.

"No it's fine." She said and looked around the house. She has never been in Freddie's house often and wanted to get acquainted with the place. "So where's your room dork." She said.

"It's this way. Come on." He said walking towards his room. Sam followed him and entered his room. She had expected that his room would be filled with tech stuff but it looked like a normal bedroom.

"Wow, I never thought your room looked normal." She said surveying the room.

"Um…thanks?" he said. He was not sure if it was an insult or compliment.

"It's a compliment." Sam said bluntly.

"Oh okay. Then Thanks." He replied.

Sam found the mattress on the floor and set her backpack on it. "I'll go get my other stuff." Freddie nodded and she left the room. She walked back into the living room and the smell of food filled her nose.

"Sam, you can start unpacking and dinner should be ready in around thirty minutes. There is a spare closet in Freddie's room. You can put your clothes there."

"Okay, thank you. Food smells good by the way." Sam said pulling the luggage in to the room.

Upon entering the room, she noticed that her bag was on the bed and Freddie was crouched beside the mattress arranging the pillows.

"Freddie, you don't have to help me make the bed." She said.

"I'm not. I'm making my own bed. You're sleeping there." He said pointing towards the bed.

"But that's your bed." She said. She was confused.

"I can't allow you to sleep on this hard mattress can I. If I did, what kind of man would I be?" He said.

"Man?" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"What? I'm manly." He stated

"Okay whatever you say." Sam said

Freddie rolled his eyes and continued with what he was doing. She watched him. She did appreciate the way he treated her and for the first time she actually believed she was falling for him.

"_Don't let AIDS stand in the way of love." _She thought. The sentence kept repeating itself in her mind. She wanted to tell Freddie how she felt about him.

"Freddie, I have to tell you something." Sam said walking towards Freddie.

"Yeah." He replied standing up.

Suddenly it hit her she can't do it. She wasn't ready. "What?" she said she had no idea how to get out of the predicament she got herself in.

"You said you wanted to tell me something." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I ah… just wanted to say I think I lo…need to use the bathroom." She said

"Okay it's out the door and to the left." He said. He was confused at her actions but decided not to question it.

Sam bolted out of the door and ran to the bathroom. She locked the door and stood at the sink. She looked herself in the mirror and suddenly slapped herself.

"_What's so difficult? I Love you. Simple, just say it. Oww" _the pain from the slap finally kicked in. "_I guess I don't know my own strength."_

"ARGH!" She yelled out loud. She splashed her face with water and unlocked the door. She walked out only to be surprised by Mrs Benson.

"Sam, are you okay? I heard you shout." She asked frantic.

"Oh I was just um…." She looked at Mrs Benson who was still staring her down. "What are we talking about?"

"Why did you shout?" she repeated.

"Oh I was just um…" she was slowly backing up towards Freddie's door. She could think of an excuse. "I was just um…Bye!" she said and ran into the room.

"Okay." Mrs Benson said, raising an eyebrow. "Strange kid."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, hope you like that chapter. A little more light hearted than the previous chapters. It actually wasn't supposed to be like this but the whole Sam acting strange and admitting her love for Freddie hit me before I went to bed last night. So I had to write it.**

**Anyway, please review. Cant wait for Jan 3. **


	11. Chapter 10 Birthday

**iWon't Desert You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Ok so this is the next chap of iWont Desert You. Thoughts are in italics. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Birthdays

"Good Morning." Sam announced as she walked into the living room where the Bensons were sitting.

"Morning." Freddie replied smiling at Sam. Sam sat down on the couch and rubbed her stomach. Even though her appetite was not what it used to be, she still felt hungry once in a while.

"Sorry Sam, we don't have breakfast today." Mrs Benson said looking at Sam.

"But we can go out and get something if you want?" Freddie said.

"Sure, just let me get my jacket." Sam stood up and walked to the closet and took out her jacket.

"You kids go ahead, I have to do something." Mrs Benson said. The two nodded and headed out the door. When they reached the lobby, Lewbert just walked in the door but instead of screaming his head off, he held the door open.

"Okay, what's with that?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know." Freddie said and continued walking. Sam shrugged it off and followed him. The nearest food stall was across the park so they made their way through the park. Another strange thing was that there was no one around. The whole place seemed deserted. Freddie suddenly stopped walking halfway through the park, causing sam to bump into him.

"Why did you stop?" Sam asked. Freddie turned and grabbed her hands in his.

"Sam, I always wanted to do this." He said and leaned in to her. Their lips met and Sam felt like she was in heaven. She closed her eyes. Suddenly she could hear an annoying beeping. She opened her eyes to see was staring at the ceiling of Freddie's room.

She sat up and looked to the floor. Freddie was still in bed and she realised it was all a dream. She turned off the alarm clock and just sat there thinking. That was the best dream she had in a long time but knew it could not happen. She looked over a Freddie. "_He looks so peaceful." _She thought. She got off the bed and walked towards Freddie. She ran her hand through his hair.

"What are you doing Sam?" Freddie suddenly said, his eyes still closed. Sam was taken aback. She had no idea that Freddie was already awake.

"Um I was um….there was something in your hair." She blurted. "_What the. That's the best I got."_

"Okay, whatever you say." He said raising an eyebrow. He got up and went to the bathroom.

When Sam heard the bathroom door lock, she dropped on the bed and screamed into the pillow. "_Why do I always make a fool of myself when I'm around him?"_

* * *

Sam walked into the living room and thought she had a case of déjà vu. She had seen this scene before. She realised that it was exactly like her dream. Freddie was wearing the same clothes in her dream and she rushed to the kitchen. She looked around to see that there was no breakfast.

"Sorry Sam, we don't have breakfast today." Mrs Benson said.

"We go out and get something if you are hungry?" Freddie asked.

"Okay." She blurted out without thinking. Part of her wanted her dream to come true but another part said it was a bad idea. She couldn't believe she just said yes.

"Mum, are you coming?" Freddie asked.

"_Please say yes. Please say yes." _Sam thought. Perhaps it was all coincidence.

"You kids go ahead, I have something to do." She said and glanced at Freddie.

"Right, got it." Freddie said. "Come on Sam."

She left the apartment with him and made their way to the lobby. Once again, Lewbert just walked into the building and seemed to hold the door open.

"Okay, why would he do that?" Sam asked, growing more confused. Freddie shrugged and continued to walk.

"Stupid door. I should get someone to fix this so it doesn't jam every time I open it." Lewbert said to himself.

Sam was walking behind Freddie and wondered if it would happen. The soon entered the park. She wanted to run but part of her wanted to stay. They continued walking and Sam noticed that there was no one around. Suddenly Freddie stopped and turned to Sam.

Sam was growing nervous. She knew the kiss was coming. She believed her dream was a sort of premonition of what's to come.

"Sam, I have always wanted to do this and since there's no one around, I think I will." Freddie said.

Sam closed her eyes, awaiting the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked. Sam opened her eyes to see a confused Freddie staring at her.

"Um what?" Sam asked. She was sure that Freddie was going to kiss her.

"Why did you close your eyes, I was just about to do something." Freddie said.

"Okay" Sam said raising an eyebrow. "What did you want to do?"

"Okay, watch." Freddie ran towards to playground. He headed towards the rope and swung on it.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. She was relieved and disappointed at the same time. She walked over to Freddie was still swinging on the rope.

"That what you always wanted to do? You got to be kidding me." Sam laughed.

"What? I never had a childhood okay. My mum always said the playground was dangerous." Freddie said and jumped off the rope.

"Whatever you say." Sam laughed and pushed Freddie towards the shop.

They entered the Sandwich shop and ordered their favourite sandwich. Sam ordered a ham and cheese sandwich while Freddie had a tuna sandwich.

"I'm going to call my mum to see if she wants anything." Freddie said and took out his phone. Sam nodded and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Hey mum, do you want anything to eat before we COME HOME." Freddie said, emphasising the two words.

Sam wondered why he was acting so weird. Freddie hung up the phone and said she didn't want anything.

* * *

They entered Bushwell plaza being greeted by a screaming Lewbert.

"I see he is back to normal." Sam said unaware of why Lewbert held the door open. The entered the elevator and went up to the Benson's apartment. Freddie was quiet most of the way home and Sam wondered why.

They stood in front of the door.

"Aren't you going to open the door." Sam asked

"Um why don't you." Freddie said, making way for Sam to open the door.

"Why are you acting so weird today?" Sam opened the door only to be surprised by Mrs Benson.

"Surprise. Happy Birthday Sam!" They shouted in unison.

"What it's not my birthday. Is it?" Sam asked

"It's 17 April. Of course it's your birthday." Mrs Benson said. She was holding a birthday cake in her hands.

"Oh my god. Thank you guys so much." Sam said, on the verge of tears.

"Oh don't thank me. It was all Freddie's idea." Mrs Benson said, pointing at Freddie.

Sam looked to him and gave him a smile. "It was nothing. I figured it was the least I could do. I'm just sorry I couldn't get you a present, didn't have the time."

Sam shook her head and hugged Freddie. He was taken aback by her action.

"Freddie, this is the best present you could ever give me." Freddie smiled and returned the hug.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that was it. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 11 Rumours

**iWon't Desert You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Ok so this is the next chap of iWont Desert You. Thoughts are in italics. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Rumours

The alarm clock beeped in the morning. Sam was awake in bed. She couldn't sleep well the night before as she was too happy. The surprise that Freddie gave her the night before was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her. "_Freddie, I think I'm falling for you." _She thought looking over at Freddie.

She heard some noise coming from the living room outside and figured that Mrs Benson had already woken up, as usual. Sam crept past Freddie, making sure not to wake him up. She exited the room and proceeded to the living room. She saw Mrs Benson watching television.

"Oh Sam, your awake early." Mrs Benson stated when she spotted Sam.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep properly." Sam said and took a seat on the couch.

"Is there something bothering you? Maybe you want to talk about it." Mrs Bneson asked turning off the television.

Sam looked over at the door to Freddie's room to make sure he has not come out. "Okay, I'm just going to say it. I think I have fallen for Freddie." Sam said in one short breath.

Mrs Benson just sat there with no expression, staring at Sam. "And?" She said

"What? I thought you would freak. I know you were never really fond of me." Sam questioned.

"I used to but I figured that your actually a very nice girl. And I kind of knew even you told me." She said.

"What? How did you know?" Sam asked. "I just came to terms with it."

"I could tell by the way you look at Freddie. Yesterday when he surprised you, I could see you really appreciate it and I saw someone with the same look in her eyes once."

"Really who?"

"Me. I fell in love with Freddie's father and everyone said I gave him that same look." She said blushing slightly.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Freddie suddenly appeared out of no where, rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

Sam jumped. She hoped that Freddie had not heard what they were talking about before. "Nothing. Just going to the bathroom." Sam said walking to the kitchen.

"But the bathroom's that way." Freddie said pointing behind him.

"Right. Of course." Sam said hurrying into the bathroom and locking it.

"Okay what was that about?" Freddie asked his mum with a confused expression.

Mrs Benson smiled and shook her head.

* * *

Freddie and Sam were walking to school. It was still early when they were leaving home and so they decided that a walk would be good to get some fresh air.

It was a windy day and the wind kept blowing Sam's hair around.

Freddie glanced over to her and looked at her as her hair blew in the wind. "_She really is beautiful. How am I going to ask her out?" _Freddie thought. He had fallen for her a long time ago but just didn't know how to ask her out.

"What?" Sam asked when she noticed Freddie staring at her.

"Nothing." Freddie said continuing walking.

The entered school and it was the same as any other day except there was one difference. Everyone was staring at them when they entered. The two looked around and saw that everyone stared at them when they walked by.

"Okay, why is everyone staring at us?" Sam asked

"Your guess is as good as mine." Freddie said.

The soon reached their lockers and found out why everyone was staring. Right there all over the walls were flyers saying Sam Puckett has AIDS. When Freddie saw this he started tearing them off the walls. Sam was there staring at the piece of paper. She was sort of in shock.

"Sam! Help me!" Freddie shouted. Sam turned her head to him.

"Who could have done this?" Sam said. "The only other person who knows is Carly." She didn't want to believe that Carly would have done this.

Right then, Carly appeared around the corner and was tearing off flyers off the walls too. She froze when she saw Sam.

"Sam, I'm so sorry." Carly said.

"You did this?" Sam asked.

"No but….I….I" Carly stuttered

"Spit it out shay." Sam shouted, the anger growing within her.

"I accidentally told Valerie." Carly said on the verge of tears. "Sam I'm so sorry."

"Carly Shay, I don't ever want to see you again." Sam said tears also flowing. She ran off.

"Sam!" Freddie shouted and followed her. Leaving Carly there crying.

* * *

Soon it was lunch and Freddie was sitting with Sam. The entire day was filled with people spreading rumours about Sam. Some said she was having sex and others were she was taking drugs.

This made Freddie boil but he didn't do anything because Sam said not to.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked. Sam nodded and continued eating her food. She wasn't really eating but playing with her food, twirling them around with her fork.

Just then, Jonah walked past. "I'm glad we stopped dating, if not she may have passed me the disease." He said to his friend. Freddie wanted to stand up and punch Jonah in the face but Sam put her hand on his and shook her head.

He sat back down and cooled down. Then Gibby walked past. "I guess it's her punishment for making my life horrible."

"That's it, I can't take it anymore." Freddie stood up and shouted. "Can all of you just stop it. I can take you making fun of me but Sam is where I draw the line." Sam was looking down. "Sam is a great girl and she doesn't deserve this. In fact, I LOVE HER." Freddie shouted.

Sam was drinking her water at the time and performed a spit take. Freddie walked next to her. "Sam, would you like to go out." Freddie asked.

Sam looked around the cafeteria. Everyones jaw was hanging and staring at grabbed his hand and ran out of the Cafeteria pulling Freddie behind her. They stopped in the hallway and faced each other.

"What were you thinking?" Sam asked

"I'm sorry but I meant every word I said in there. If your not happy about it you can do whatever you want to me." Freddie said.

Sam raised her hand and looked as if she was about to slap him. Freddie closed his eyes, awaiting a hit on the face. Then something hit his face but it wasn't a hand. He opened his eyes to see Sam's lips on his. After he got over his shock, he realised he was kissing back.

Their lips parted and they stared at each other.

"Wow. That was…unexpected." Freddie said.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that." Sam said

"Nice spit take by the way." Freddie smirked.

Sam smiled and suddenly fainted and fell to the floor.

"Sam!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was the chapter. I wanted them to kiss before jan 3****rd****. anyway hope you like it. I didn't want it to be the same as other kiss scenes where they both slowly lean in for the kiss. I hope you guys liked it and I would like to say that this story is coming to an end soon. So please review cuz you may not have a chance anymore. Review.**


	13. Chapter 12 Hospitals

**iWon't Desert You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Ok so this is the next chap of iWont Desert You. Sorry for the cliffhanger the previous chap, so I decided to add this slightly earlier than expected. Thoughts are in italics. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Hospitals

"Sam! Sam wake up!" Freddie shouted in the hallway of Ridgeway. Sam was lying in the hallway. The doors to the cafeteria burst open, Carly standing in the front of the group. Everyone crowded around Sam.

"What happened?" Carly screamed, she was extremely worried that her best friend had fainted.

"I don't know. She just fainted. Quick, call an ambulance." Freddie figured that the school nurse would not be able to do anything.

Carly nodded and took out her cell phone and dialled for an ambulance. With all the commotion, Ms Briggs walked by to check it out.

"Move out of the way!" She wailed while shoving through the group of students surrounding Sam. "Oh my god, what happened? Everyone, give here some air." She said signalling the students to move back.

"She just fainted." Freddie said, Sam still in his arms.

"The ambulance is coming." Carly announced hanging up the phone.

"Good, we should get her outside so it's quicker to get her in the ambulance." Ms Briggs screamed. Freddie picked Sam up and headed for the front door. The other students moved out of the way as Ms Briggs led the way. Carly was following closely behind.

Soon they reached the front entrance and the road ahead. As if on cue, the ambulance appeared around the corner. It stopped in front of the school and two men burst through the doors, pushing a stretcher. Freddie laid Sam on it and she was wheeled into the ambulance.

"Okay, only one person can follow in the ambulance." The paramedic said.

"I will go." Freddie volunteered. The paramedic nodded and walked into the drivers seat. Freddie turned to Ms Briggs.

"It's okay. Carly and I will follow in my car." Ms Briggs said and hurried to her car, carly following at her heels. Freddie nodded and jumped into the back of the ambulance.

He took a seat next to Sam as the ambulance started to move. He looked at Sam. His heart ached seeing Sam so defenceless. He took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"Sam, you have to wake up." he said, holding her hand to his lips and kissing it. A single tear fell from his face. The siren of the ambulance drowned out all other noise and soon they had arrived at the hospital.

The doors opened and Sam was rushed out and Freddie followed. "Sir, can you inform the reception this girls name and any information about her that you may know." Freddie nodded and rushed to the reception.

"Okay sir, what is the girl's name and does she have any family members to contact?" The receptionist asked.

"Her name is Sam Puckett but both her parents have passed away and she has no siblings." Freddie replied.

"Okay, Miss Puckett has been sent to ward 3B." She said.

Freddie turned and ran towards the ward. He waited outside as the doctors were inside. He looked through the window as doctors attached tubes into Sam. Freddie closed his eyes. He couldn't bear seeing Sam like that.

"Freddie!" Freddie heard someone call him and turned to see Carly and Ms Briggs running towards him. "How's Sam?" Carly asked.

"I don't know, they haven't said anything." Freddie replied and turned back to the window.

Time passed. It had been thirty minutes since Sam was admitted but it felt like an eternity. Carly and Ms Briggs were sitting in the chairs outside the ward. Carly was biting her nails. The worry was killing her and it showed. Freddie was pacing up and down waiting for some news about Sam.

Just then, the doctor walked out of the ward. Freddie quickly rushed over to him. Carly stood up and did the same.

"How is she?" Freddie said, panic apparent in his voice.

"She is fine for now. She fainted because she hasn't been eating enough and added stress has been making it hard for her." He said.

"Can we go in?" Ms Briggs said.

"You may but Miss Puckett is in a sort of Semi coma. She's not really in a coma but very deep sleep, so she may not wake up when you're in there." He replied.

They nodded and entered the room. Freddie took a seat next to sam in the bed. "She looks so weak." Freddie said and held her hand.

"Thanks Ms Briggs for coming." Freddie said not taking his eyes off Sam.

"It's nothing. To be honest, Sam has started to grow on me." She said and smiled.

Carly walked to the other side of the bed. She couldn't stop thinking that she was responsible for Sam condition.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. If it weren't for me telling Valerie, probably you won't even be in here." She started crying. "Carly, don't think that. It wasn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. She probably couldn't handle me asking her out like that." Freddie said.

"Stop it you two. It's not anyone's fault." Ms Briggs said. "Come on Carly, let's go get your face washed up." Carly followed Ms Briggs to the bathroom.

Freddie was once again alone with Sam. "Sam, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. I just….couldn't hold it in anymore. I can help but feel that that was the additional stress that you didn't need." Freddie looked down.

"It's not your fault." Freddie looked up to see that Sam awake. "Sam, you're awake."

"You didn't give me any stress. I never told you this but I wanted to kiss you for a long time now." Sam said.

"Oh … okay." Freddie said blushing.

"Are you blushing? Freddie Benson is blushing?" Sam said giving a weak smile.

"Nice to see you smiling again." Freddie said.

"Yeah, perhaps you could get me some water." Sam said.

"Oh sorry." He walked over to the table and got her a glass of water. Sam took I sip and placed the glass back on the table.

"Freddie, I never got to say this but…." Sam said and hesitated.

"Say what?" Freddie asked raising an eyebrow.

"I….I …love you too." Sam said. Freddie smile and gave her a hug. "So I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"One condition. I get to be the boyfriend." Freddie said.

Sam laughed and said deal. Little did they know that Ms Briggs had already entered the room. Carly however stopped when she saw that Sam was awake.

"Sam, you're awake." Ms Briggs Shouted.

"Ms Briggs? Oh my god. I'm still asleep. Quick, pinch me." Sam said.

"You're not dreaming. Ms Briggs came along." Freddie said.

"Oh but why?" Carly was no longer outside the room. she ran away. She just couldn't face Sam.

"Well, one is that you have become one of my favourite students." Sam raised and eyebrow.

"Believe me, it's true. And two, I came to bring Carly." Ms Briggs finished her sentence. Sam sat up straight.

"Carly's here? Where?" Sam said.

Ms Briggs looked outside to notice that Carly was no longer there. "Strange, she was here a minute ago. Sorry Sam." Ms Briggs said.

Sam seemed disappointed. "Look on the bright side, you're awake and you've got yourself a boyfriend." Freddie said.

"Yeah, I'm sooo lucky."

* * *

**A/N: Not too happy with this one. Seemed a little boring compared to the other chap. Originally, I was going to end the story here but I figured I would squeeze in an epilogue. I didn't want to leave the story like that. Anyway hope you like the chap. Second last one. I would be posting either a new story or oneshot together with the last chap of iWont Desert You.**

**Lastly, merry Christmas and happy new year. Please review.**


	14. Epilogue

**iWon't Desert You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Ok so this is the next chap of iWont Desert You. Thoughts are in italics. Enjoy**

* * *

Epilogue

It's been thirty years since Carly ever talked to her two best friends. She's sitting in the living room thinking. The memory of leaving the hospital and running for Sam haunts her overnight. She hasn't spent a single day without thinking that her life might be different if she had not left. Maybe she would not be alone with only a cat as a companion.

_Flashback_

_Carly walked into her apartment. Spencer was in the kitchen making dinner._

"_Hey kiddo, you hungry a made…" Spencer was cut short._

"_Not hungry." Carly stated and ran to her room. She didn't feel like talking._

_She closed the door to her room and collapsed on her bed. She stared at the ceiling. She was riding a wave of emotion. Guilt and sadness. _

"_I think it's probably best that they don't see me again." She said taking out her phone. She dialled a number and put the phone to her ear. She held in her tears, realising how painful it is to do what she was about to do. The person on the other line answered._

"_Hello?" Grandpa Shay said._

"_Grandpa, can you come to Seattle tonight?" Carly said, the urge of crying making her voice strained._

"_Carly? Are you okay?" He asked, growing more concerned._

"_Yeah." Carly took a deep breath to calm herself. "I want to live with you in Yakima."_

"_What? Why? I thought you liked living with Spencer." _

"_Yeah, this has nothing to do with that."_

"_But…" He was also cut off by Carly._

"_Please Grandpa just come." Carly said tears flowing down her cheek._

"_Okay." He replied and hung up the phone._

_Carly started packing._

* * *

_There was a knock on the door and Spencer went to answer it. He opened the door to see his Grandfather._

"_Hey granddad, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked._

"_I'm here to take Carly to Yakima._

"_What not this again. I thought you said I was responsible?" Spencer said angry that his responsibility was questioned again._

"_I…" Grandpa shay was about to argue when carly came down carrying a luggage bag._

"_Spencer, I called him. I moving to Yakima." Carly said._

"_Why?" Spencer said._

"_Long story and it's too painful to think about." She got into the elevator with her grandpa behind her._

"_Bye Spencer." Carly said. Spencer was left standing there speechless._

_End Flashback._

Carly's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She got up and went to answer it. She opened the door to see a man in a suit standing there.

"Yes how can I help you?" Carly started.

"Miss Carly Shay, I am Freddie Benson's Lawyer. May I come in?" She said.

"Oh come in." Carly has not heard that name in such a long time. They sat down on the couch and the man began to talk.

"Miss Shay, Mr Benson has passed recently." Carly gasped, he was still young and it shocked her. The man continued. "He stated in his will that you are to have this." He said passing a DVD to carly.

"How did he pass away?" Carly asked holding the Disk.

"Well Mrs Benson passed slightly before Mr Benson and we think the grief caused him to pass."

"Mrs Benson?" Carly asked.

"Mrs Sam Puckett Benson." He said. Carly then took the disk and played it on her player.

The screen turned on and there was an image of Freddie.

"Hey Carly, by the time you see this, I'm already gone. We haven't seen each other for many years now and we both want to say we missed you." just then Sam walked into the shot. "We should probably tell you that Sam and I are getting married. We heard that you went to Yakima but couldn't visit you cause of school. When summer break finally came and we went to see you, you and your grandpa had moved and we don't know where you went. Anyway, we wanted to find you but couldn't so I made this video to show you what we have done over the years." The screened then chaded to show a slightly older looking Freddie and was wearing a tux. "Hey Carly, today is the day of our wedding. Sam about to walk down the isle." He turned the camera to show Sam wearing a wedding dress coming down the isle. He passed the camera to spencer who was standing beside him. "Did I mention that Spencer's the Best man."

Carly watched as the ceremony played and came to an end. The screen then changed to show Sam on screen. "Carly, I know we haven't spoken in awhile but I want to say that it wasn't your fault and I don't blame you. You have always been my best friend and will always be. It was my fault for not understanding that it was a lot for you to handle and I'm sorry." Carly started crying and continued to watch as the video showed all the significant events in their lives.

"Today we are going to adopt a child and here we are." Freddie pointed to the background showing a building which was most likely an orphanage. The scened played on as they finally picked a baby girl who was born a few days in before. "I think we'll name her Carly I remembrance of our friend." Freddie said and Sam nodded. The screen then turned black.

"What? what about the rest of it?" Carly asked.

"That was the last video he made. After that Sam got very sick and he didn't have time to make the video." The man said. "It was a wonder that actually Sam could live for so long considering she has AIDS. We think it was her love for Freddie that kept her going."

"Freddie also wanted you to have this." He handed her a letter.

Carly opened it and read.

"Carly, Sam has just gone and I feel I'm going to join her. I have one death wish for you. Will you take care of my daughter for me? I would understand if you cannot but I wish you could. She is a really good girl and turned out she is quite the oboe prodigy. She has made me and Sam very proud and I know you would like her."

"Where is she?" Carly asked

The man signalled to the door and Carly walked out. she looked on the street and saw a car parked in front of her house. Then a girl stepped out of the car. She lokked in her teen but Carly couldn't be sure.

She walked up to the front door where Carly was standing.

"Hi you must be aunt Carly. My parents talked a lot about you."

"Hi, your Carly too right?" She asked and Carly jr nodded. (A/N: Carly jr is little carly.) "and how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen this year." She replied.

Carly hugged her and looked to the sky. She could swore she saw Freddie and sam looking down and smiling.

"of course I'll take care of her." She said smiling to the sky.

* * *

**A/N: El Fin. This was the end. I really don't like the chapter. I felt I was drabbling on and on. So tell me what you think about it. Also I have uploaded a new story call iJoin the Band so be sure to read it. Please review, it's the fuel to the Car in me. Thx for reading this story.**


End file.
